


Surrender

by crimsoncomradeposts



Series: Flip x Reader x Ronnie [1]
Category: BlacKkKlansman (2018), The Dead Don't Die (2019)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Cuckolding, Double Penetration, F/M, Oral Sex, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:00:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24829477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsoncomradeposts/pseuds/crimsoncomradeposts
Summary: This came from a lovely little post over on Tumblr involving being with Flip and Ronnie, and of course, I couldn't help but write something about it. Each chapter is a separate one shot. I wanted to write two different versions of the same scenario.
Relationships: Flip Zimmerman/Reader, Flip Zimmerman/You, Officer Ronnie Peterson/Reader, Officer Ronnie Peterson/You, Ronnie Peterson/Reader, Ronnie Peterson/You
Series: Flip x Reader x Ronnie [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866424
Comments: 6
Kudos: 49





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This came from a lovely little post over on Tumblr involving being with Flip and Ronnie, and of course, I couldn't help but write something about it. Each chapter is a separate one shot. I wanted to write two different versions of the same scenario.

Aphrodite, that’s what you are; beautiful and desired, loved by many in the station where you work, but loved most by the two men who’ve found their way into your bed on this cold, Colorado evening. To your left lies Ronnie, his lips melding perfectly to yours, delivering languid, tender kisses, his tongue gliding along yours as he takes his time to lick into your mouth, tasting every bit of you. To your right is Flip, who’s lips are attached to your exposed neck, littering the available space with already purpling bruises as he sucks and bites at the area. The pair are already so hard, their cocks both lie heavily against your parted thighs, Ronnie’s hips rutting slowly against your leg while Flip’s fingers pump in and out of your wet cunt, curling to drag the pads of his fingers along the soft, sensitive spot within.

You keen at the drag of Flip’s fingers against you, crying out into Ronnie’s mouth when Flip’s thumb moves to circle your clit to apply just the right amount of pressure to get you to come undone for him. Your back lifts from the bed, hands reaching for the two of them, palms gliding down along their respective chests, nails clawing lightly at their skin to pull a groan from both of them. Ronnie reaches up, cupping a breast with his hand, pinching and pulling your nipple between his thumb and forefinger. The stimulation from both men is enough to send you over the edge, your cunt clenching around Flip’s fingers just as Ronnie captures your bottom lip between his teeth, tugging on it gently.

They’re a dichotomy, Flip and Ronnie, two polar opposites in every way. Even as you cum, still lying between them, their differences are stark; Ronnie is gentler, kinder with his touches while Flip is much more assured and rough. It isn’t until you come down from the high that your orgasm provides that Flip pulls his fingers from you, his head pulling back away from your neck while he brings his hand up.

“Suck them,” he instructs without so much as a care that Ronnie is still worrying your bottom lip.

Your lips break away from him then, much to Ronnie’s displeasure, your lips parting just enough to take Flip’s fingers as he slides them in to press against your tongue. While your tongue swirls against the pads of his fingers, licking and sucking your slick off of them, Flip directs his attention elsewhere.

“Well,” he says to Ronnie, his tone clipped at having to direct him. “Put that mouth of yours to good use and get her off again.”

You moan around Flip’s fingers while Ronnie lowers himself down your body, your legs already parted thanks to Flip. Ronnie grasps your leg, his hand just beneath your knee to widen them further, allowing him room to settle comfortably at the apex of your thighs. He slings the same leg up and over his shoulder while his face lowers to your cunt. Ronnie’s tongue darts out to lick a broad stripe upward along your slick folds, eliciting a moan from you just as Flip pulls his fingers from your mouth.

Flip’s hand settles at the column of your throat, his thumb pressing up under your chin to tilt your head just so until you’re looking at him. “Want you to cum for me one more time, sweetheart, you think you can do that for me? For us?”

You nod your head slightly, a gasp sounding when Ronnie flicks his tongue against your clit in rapid succession. Flip keeps your head still, prevents you from looking down at where Ronnie lies, wanting nothing more than for your focus to be on him and only him. “Let me hear you say it,” he says, voice gruff with his desire to have you. “Use your words. Tell me that you’ll be good for us.”

“I will,” you gasp, one of your hands flying down to tangle your fingers into Ronnie’s hair. “I will, I promise. I’ll be so good for yo—  _ ah _ !” Your eyes flutter closed when Ronnie slips three fingers into you, your cunt taking him easily now that Flip’s gotten you open and ready for him, his tongue still working against your clit. “I.. I.. I swear I’ll be good for you. Both of you. I’ll cum again.”

And again, and again, you think to yourself. You know they’re far from done with you, not that you have any complaints, but you know as well as Flip and Ronnie do, that this won’t be your last climax.

There’s a rumble from deep within Flip’s chest just before he shifts, bending his head to capture your nipple in his mouth, rolling the sensitive bud between his teeth, nipping and sucking at it to bring you closer to the edge. He can hear it, the way your breath hitches in your throat, and Ronnie can feel how your cunt begins to flutter and clench around his fingers. Ronnie wraps his lips around your clit, sucking vigorously until your second orgasm rips through you with a shrill cry. Both hands now move to each of their heads, hands grasping desperately at their hair, tugging as you come undone beneath them.

Ronnie, of course, is pleased with himself. His lips and chin are shiny with your slick when he finally comes up for air, as are his fingers. But unlike Flip, he doesn’t tell you to clean them off. He does that himself, savoring the sweet flavor of you with a gentle hum.

Flip releases your nipple with a pop, pulling back just as you open your eyes, gaze landing directly onto Ronnie who smiles up at you from around his fingers. “Now  _ that’s _ how you get someone off,” Ronnie says once he pulls his fingers from his mouth, attention shifting to Flip who’s looking less than pleased, the usual scowl that he wears forming quickly. Your hand slides from Flip’s hair, thumb gently caressing the crease between his brows, silently willing him to relax.

He doesn’t, of course. Not when he’s got something to prove.

“Take a seat, Peterson,” he says curtly, nodding with his head in the direction of the small armchair that sits off to the side in the room. “I’m about to show you how to _ really _ get her off.”

The second that Ronnie slides off of the bed and away from you, Flip reaches for your hips, flipping you over with ease onto your stomach. His open palm slaps down onto your ass, the smack reverberating in the room just as Ronnie takes a seat as instructed. Ronnie’s impossibly hard, the head of him already beginning to dribble with precum as Flip’s fingers massage your stinging skin, his own cock jumping at the prospect of being buried to the hilt in your warmth in only a few short moments.

Flip’s hands move to grasp your hips a second time, pulling them up until you’re propped up onto your knees, ass up in the air. Your arms bend, beginning to push yourself up onto your hands, but Flip quickly halts your movements, one of his hands pressing to the space between your shoulder blades. He applies pressure, pushing your upper body back down to meet the mattress. “Stay like that, Sweetheart. Keep just like that and don’t you dare move. Not unless I tell you otherwise.” His hand slides down along your spine, fingers feeling the ridges of each vertebrae as he moves further down until his hand slips away to feel between your legs. Fingers circle around your clit, pulling a moan from deep within your chest, and his hips flex forward only slightly, the head of his cock brushing along your slick cunt. “Be good for me,” he says, inhaling a sharp breath at the sensation.

Over in the seat nearby, Ronnie’s hand is already gripping his cock firmly, drawing slow, steady strokes up and down the length of himself, watching intently as the scene between you and Flip unfolds before his very eyes. He’s already  _ so hard _ , and the urge to cum already is overwhelming, but he won’t allow himself to, not when things have only just begun. His hand wraps around the base of his cock, fingers squeezing to stave off the sensation before he begins to work himself all over again.

Flip grips his own cock and runs the head of it up and down, and up and down, slicking himself up nice and good before he pushes forward to inch into you. A gasp escapes you when his cock begins to part your folds, your cunt already clenching around his head, trying to suck him in further. “Greedy girl,” he grunts out, both hands finding their way back to your hips once more. In one fluid, swift motion, Flip thrusts forward, sinking as deep as he can possibly get within you at this angle, his head falling back as a groan slips out into the room. Your moan matches him, fingers curling into the sheets beneath you, grasping on for dear life, needing something, anything to anchor yourself to as Flip sets a fast, rough rhythm.

The  _ slap, slap, slap _ of skin on skin mixes with your moans, sighs, and Flip’s groans, and nearby, Ronnie joins in with sounds of his own. His hand works the length of his cock in rapid time now, matching each thrust that Flip provides, watching how your body jolts and bounces on the bed from the sheer force of it. “Touch yourself,” Ronnie blurts out to you. “Touch yourself and look at me while you do it.”

You turn your head to do as you’re told, eyes meeting Ronnie’s just as one of your hands releases its hold on the bed sheets to turn and sleep beneath your body, fingers rubbing vigorously against your clit. Flip moves then, his body leaning over yours as one hand glides up to settle and splay across your lower back while the other reaches further to wrap his fingers over your shoulder. He pounds into you harder then, the springs in the bed groaning in protest, headboard knocking furiously against the wall.

The speed of Ronnie’s hand only increases, sweat beading his brow and muscles straining with the effort. Your cunt clenches at the continued eye contact coupled with the delicious stretch and fill of Flip’s cock. “You like that, don’t you,” goads Flip, teeth nipping at your earlobe, breath hot and heavy against the side of your face. “Like it while Peterson watches, fucking himself raw while I take you all for myself.”

Your cunt flutters around him again and he has his answer, but even still, he needs to hear you say it. “Yes,” you breathe, another moan filtering out into the room. “Oh, fuck, yes, I — _ oh! _ ”

You can see it then, how close Ronnie is. His face is flushed, sweat slicked across his skin as his brow furrows and lips purse into a small ‘o’ in concentration. “Ronnie.” You call to him then, and Flip knows without hesitation what’s to follow. He eases up only slightly, giving you just enough room to lift yourself up onto your hands, Flip’s own moving back down to your hips. “Ronnie, come here. Let me taste you.”

Fuck. He nearly cums right then and there from those words alone, but by some miracle, he manages to stop jerking off long enough to lift himself up from the chair, long strides carrying him to you in no time at all. He stops at the edge of the bed, his cock standing proudly before you as you twist your torso just enough to reach him. Keeping yourself propped up on one hand, you use the other to grip him, giving him tentative strokes, his hips rocking against the touch to acquire more friction. Your tongue sweeps across your bottom lip in anticipation, and that act alone has his cock twitching in your hand, cum dribbling from the head. You lean forward, taking the head of him into your mouth, the saltiness of him filling your senses immediately. Ronnie groans, his hand slipping into your hair, tangling in the strands while you work your mouth up and down the length of him, taking him in as far as you’re able at this angle.

You moan around him, and he nearly loses it then. It isn’t until you move your hand down to cup and roll his balls in your palm that he does, his hips thrusting into your mouth until he manages to hit the back of your throat. Ronnie’s head drops back, eyes fluttering closed as he groans out into the room, his cock twitching and pulsing in your mouth as he spills his cum into your throat. You swallow all he gives you, the constriction of your throat around his cock during each swallow milking him for all he’s worth.

Meanwhile, Flip’s hand has slipped around to rub at your clit, picking up where you left off once Ronnie had arrived at the bedside. Only once Ronnie pulls his cock from your lips, spit stringing from your lips to the head, do you cry out, Flip’s name leaving your lips as you cum for the third time tonight. Your cunt grips his cock tight, your other hand falling back to the sheets to grip it again, thighs shaking from the sheer force of it. A guttural groan bubbles up from deep within Flip’s chest as he thrusts once, twice, three more times before he pulls out, his hand stroking his cock furiously, hips still bucking against your ass as he paints your back with his cum.

The three of you collapse down onto the bed, with you once again sandwiched between the men, each of you expelling heavy breaths into the room as you attempt to catch your respective breaths.

“That was…” Ronnie’s the first to speak, reaching up with a hand to swipe away some of the sweat from his brow.

“Incredible,” you reply breathlessly, a soft laugh accompanying the statement.

Flip hums, rolling over onto his side to face you. “Same time tomorrow?”

You’re the first to laugh, followed by Ronnie and then Flip. None of you are sure if it’s the endorphins talking, or if it’s something else entirely, but you agree right then and there to make this a regular habit.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This take is out of character for Flip, I know that. I don’t care. I DON’T CARE. Don’t come for me for it. I’m telling you now, I don’t care. lol ALSO, just a quick reminder that this will kick off with the same opening as Take 1, but things will veer off into a different direction as the story goes on.

Aphrodite, that’s what you are; beautiful and desired, loved by many in the station where you work, but loved most by the two men who’ve found their way into your bed on this cold, Colorado evening. To your left lies Ronnie, his lips melding perfectly to yours, delivering languid, tender kisses, his tongue gliding along yours as he takes his time to lick into your mouth, tasting every bit of you. To your right is Flip, who’s lips are attached to your exposed neck, littering the available space with already purpling bruises as he sucks and bites at the area. The pair are already so hard, their cocks both lie heavily against your parted thighs, Ronnie’s hips rutting slowly against your leg while Flip’s fingers pump in and out of your wet cunt, curling to drag the pads of his fingers along the soft, sensitive spot within.

You keen at the drag of Flip’s fingers against you, crying out into Ronnie’s mouth when Flip’s thumb moves to circle your clit to apply just the right amount of pressure to get you to come undone for him. Your back lifts from the bed, hands reaching for the two of them, palms gliding down along their respective chests, nails clawing lightly at their skin to pull a groan from both of them. Ronnie reaches up, cupping a breast with his hand, pinching and pulling your nipple between his thumb and forefinger. The stimulation from both men is enough to send you over the edge, your cunt clenching around Flip’s fingers just as Ronnie captures your bottom lip between his teeth, tugging on it gently.

They’re a dichotomy, Flip and Ronnie, two polar opposites in every way. Even as you cum, still lying between them, their differences are stark; Ronnie is gentler, kinder with his touches while Flip is much more assured and rough. It isn’t until you come down from the high that your orgasm provides that Flip pulls his fingers from you, his head pulling back away from your neck while he brings his hand up.

“Suck them,” he instructs without so much as a care that Ronnie is still worrying your bottom lip.

Your lips break away from him then, much to Ronnie’s displeasure, your lips parting just enough to take Flip’s fingers as he slides them in to press against your tongue. While your tongue swirls against the pads of his fingers, licking and sucking your slick off of them, Flip directs his attention elsewhere.

“Well,” he says to Ronnie, his tone clipped at having to direct him. “Put that mouth of yours to good use and get her off again.”

You moan around Flip’s fingers while Ronnie lowers himself down your body, your legs already parted thanks to Flip. Ronnie grasps your leg, his hand just beneath your knee to widen them further, allowing him room to settle comfortably at the apex of your thighs. He slings the same leg up and over his shoulder while his face lowers to your cunt. Ronnie’s tongue darts out to lick a broad stripe upward along your slick folds, eliciting a moan from you just as Flip pulls his fingers from your mouth.

Flip’s hand settles at the column of your throat, his thumb pressing up under your chin to tilt your head just so until you’re looking at him. “Want you to cum for me one more time, sweetheart, you think you can do that for me? For us?”

You nod your head slightly, a gasp sounding when Ronnie flicks his tongue against your clit in rapid succession. Flip keeps your head still, prevents you from looking down at where Ronnie lies, wanting nothing more than for your focus to be on him and only him. “Let me hear you say it,” he says, voice gruff with his desire to have you. “Use your words. Tell me that you’ll be good for us.”

“I will,” you gasp, one of your hands flying down to tangle your fingers into Ronnie’s hair. “I will, I promise. I’ll be so good for yo—  _ ah _ !” Your eyes flutter closed when Ronnie slips three fingers into you, your cunt taking him easily now that Flip’s gotten you open and ready for him, his tongue still working against your clit. “I.. I.. I swear I’ll be good for you. Both of you. I’ll cum again.”

And again, and again, you think to yourself. You know they’re far from done with you, not that you have any complaints, but you know as well as Flip and Ronnie do, that this won’t be your last climax.

There’s a rumble from deep within Flip’s chest just before he shifts, bending his head to capture your nipple in his mouth, rolling the sensitive bud between his teeth, nipping and sucking at it to bring you closer to the edge. He can hear it, the way your breath hitches in your throat, and Ronnie can feel how your cunt begins to flutter and clench around his fingers. Ronnie wraps his lips around your clit, sucking vigorously until your second orgasm rips through you with a shrill cry. Both hands now move to each of their heads, hands grasping desperately at their hair, tugging as you come undone beneath them.

Ronnie, of course, is pleased with himself. His lips and chin are shiny with your slick when he finally comes up for air, as are his fingers. But unlike Flip, he doesn’t tell you to clean them off. He does that himself, savoring the sweet flavor of you with a gentle hum.

Flip and Ronnie’s eyes meet once Flip releases your nipple with an audible pop, and Flip gives him a nod, some sort of unspoken conversation unfolding between them, though you’re unsure what it all means. Flip lifts himself up off of the mattress, tugging you with him just long enough to allow Ronnie to settle down onto the mattress, cock rigid and ready just for you. Palming your ass with his hand, Flip continues to hold you close, his lips crashing down onto yours for a brief, but hungry kiss, teeth nipping and tugging at your bottom lip just before he pulls away. His cock is hot and heavy against your stomach, already leaking precum onto your skin from the contact alone. 

“I want you to go sit on Peterson’s cock, sweetheart. Bounce on it for me, and while you’re doing it, I want you to suck me off,” he says, Flip’s words coaxing a soft moan from you.

He gives your ass a squeeze, fingers massaging the flesh there just before he reels his hand back, thrusting it forward to smack his open palm against it. Flip soothes the sting with a rub of his hand, hips rutting against you at their own accord while he bends down to suck at your neck again. Only when he nips at your pulse point does he let you go, finally allowing you to move away from him in favor of straddling Ronnie.

Your leg swings over across Ronnie’s hips, your own now straddling him just as your hands plant themselves onto his stomach. His own hands reach for you, gripping your hips just as you begin to slide your soaked cunt up and down the underside of his cock, coating it in your slick. Ronnie groans, head falling back at the sensation momentarily before he lifts it again, one of his hands reaching between the two of you now to take his cock just as you lift your hips. He glides the head of it against you, lining himself up against your slick heat, his chest already rising and falling rapidly in shallow breaths at the prospect of being inside of you. When you feel the head of his cock begin to push into your folds, you press your hips down towards Ronnie’s sinking yourself down to fully seat him inside you.

The two of you moan in unison, both of Ronnie’s hands once again moving to grip your hips. Your eyelids flutter closed, jaw falling slack and cunt clenching around his thick cock. A large, weathered hand cups your face, and when you open your eyes again, you’re greeted by the sight of Flip who stands just to the left of you by the side of the bed, cock jutting out proudly. He slips his thumb into your mouth just as Ronnie begins to lift his hips to thrust up into you, the pad of Flip’s thumb pressing down to settle against your tongue. You close your lips around his thumb, sucking and licking at him, the move causing his cock to jump and twitch at the sight of you.

“Open, sweetheart,” Flip instructs. You’re quick to comply, releasing your hold on his thumb while your hips undulate against Ronnie’s, taking him in as deep as you can at this angle, his grunts and groans floating out into the room to mingle with your moans. Flip steps closer, legs touching the edge of the bed now while he reaches for you to slip his fingers into your hair. He watches as you lower yourself down to him just enough to where you’re level with his cock, taking the head of him into your mouth, tongue swirling around it erratically to draw out an elongated groan from him.

“ _ Fffuuuck _ ,” Flip says, his head tipping back, the hand in your hair pressing against the back of your head to push himself further into your warm, wet mouth. “That’s it,” he praises when your cheeks hollow. You take all of him, your nose pressing into the dark curls at the base of his cock, gagging when the head of him pushes its way to the back of your throat.

A string of saliva connects your mouth to the head of his cock when you pull back to catch a breath of air, gasping when you do so, another moan slipping out at the feel of Ronnie beneath you. “Keep gagging on it,” Flip instructs just before his cock thrusts into your mouth again. “Need you to get me nice and lubed up with your spit so I can fuck that pretty ass of yours.”

While Flip takes to fucking your mouth, his hand keeping a firm grip on your hair, Ronnie slips his own hand over the crest of your ass, his middle finger circling the tight ring of muscles there. He’s slow, steady, a stark contrast to Flip in every way, when he pushes his finger into your ass. His attention never leaves you, watching every little flutter of your eyelids, every little moan and twitch of muscles, watching for any sort of sign that this is uncomfortable or unwanted for you. He’s fairly confident, by the time he pushes in up to his knuckle, that you won’t be protesting, so he continues, slowly easing his finger in and out of you while he fucks you.

You moan around Flip’s cock, the sounds growing louder when Ronnie pushes a second finger in to join the first, both now working in and out of your ass in tandem with the thrusts of his cock in your tight cunt. “That’s it,” Flip groans, his head lifting again to watch you while you bounce on Ronnie’s cock, his fingers working to open you up in preparation of Flip.

Abruptly, Flip pulls his cock from your mouth, leaving the saliva to drip from your lips and chin as he moves to climb up onto the bed behind you. His knees straddle Ronnie’s legs, and as your movements slow, you take a moment to swipe the back of your hand across your mouth. Ronnie pulls his fingers from you, the hand returning to grip your waist while Flip takes his cock in his hand and brings the head to your ass. Slowly, slowly, slowly, he pushes into you inch by inch, the fullness of Ronnie’s cock in your cunt making the fit that much tighter for Flip. Both of the men groan, the sounds echoing out into the room to join your own moan, your head dropping down to rest your forehead against Ronnie’s chest.

Only once both cocks are seated inside you, and you’ve given them both the okay to continue, Flip and Ronnie begin to move. Ronnie flexes his hips up to thrust in and out of you at a slow pace, taking his time to enjoy the new tightness. Flip leans over you, settling one hand on the mattress beside Ronnie while his other hand rests at your hip, using the new angle to thrust into you quickly, drawing himself closer and closer to his release with each push of his hips.

Keeping yourself draped across Ronnie’s torso, you slip a hand between your bodies to circle your fingers around your clit at a desperate pace, wanting nothing more than to come undone with the feeling of both men still buried deep within you. One of Ronnie’s hands pulls away from your hip in favor of slipping between the two of you, pinching and pulling at your nipple with his thumb and forefinger, the move causing you to cry out from the added stimulation.

It isn’t long until you come undone, your thighs trembling, crying out both of their names repeatedly, your cunt clenching around Ronnie’s cock, the muscles of your ass doing the same around Flip’s. Ronnie’s the first to follow you over the edge, his cock twitching and pulsing inside of your slick cunt as he cums with a shout, your name falling from his lips like a prayer. He makes no moves to pull out of you while Flip continues to thrust in and out and in and out, the movement of his hips stuttering as he nears his own release. Finally, his movements still, cock pushing into you one final time as he spurts his cum into you with a guttural groan.

Slowly, carefully, each of the men withdraws from your body, the three of you collapsing down onto the bed, with you once again sandwiched between the men, each of you expelling heavy breaths into the room as you attempt to catch your respective breaths.

“That was…” Ronnie’s the first to speak, reaching up with a hand to swipe away some of the sweat from his brow.

“Incredible,” you reply breathlessly, a soft laugh accompanying the statement.

Flip hums, rolling over onto his side to face you. “Same time tomorrow?”

You’re the first to laugh, followed by Ronnie and then Flip. None of you are sure if it’s the endorphins talking, or if it’s something else entirely, but you agree right then and there to make this a regular habit.


End file.
